


Another way to the peace

by CaitlinGalanodel



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinGalanodel/pseuds/CaitlinGalanodel
Summary: The Dragon Prince egg was stolen by humans. The Justice will be not negated. A strange story and I hope a good story about this fantastic cartoon
Relationships: Aavizandum e Zubeia, Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan, Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), various
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> A new path to peace is a story that arises from some questions that I asked myself. What would happen if didn't Sarai die? If wasn’t Avizandum killed because there was nothing to avenge? If, somehow, was the Dragon prince egg stolen by our Viren? How would the story of the characters change? I will not put Aaravos into this story because he is a complex character and I already have many characters that are difficult to manage. At the beginning of the story Callum is ten years old and Ezran five. Rayla is eleven. This is the story of adults who will not leave the difficult burden of building peace to children but who will commit themselves to finding a common path and how children will lead the way. My idea is of a choral story. Without a real protagonist or better with many protagonists. I hope it works and to be able to complete what is by far my longest and most ambitious story.

  
**Forest near the capital of Katolis -after sunset-**  
"Remember, justice will not be denied"  
A white haired moon elf was speaking in a cold tone to four others of the same race, they were all adults, the youngest was about twenty years old and appeared as determined as the others, she nodded firmly:  
"For Xadia"  
They looked at each other and waited, soon the full moon would be at the zenith and they would act at the height of their power, nobody would notice anything, until it was too late.  
**Katolis Castle -evening-**  
"Ezran, Shouldn't you have gone to bed already?"  
The boy laughed caught with his hand in the jam, or rather on the Jelly tarts and got to his feet, swallowing two and running towards the mother who had caught him in the act to embrace her, greeted with a laugh by both parents with the father who commented :  
"Who knows who he got it from, huh Sarai?"  
The woman laughed and a little laugh also arose from Callum who now felt part of the family of which mother was the fulcrum and He could not have loved that clever little boy if they had been real brothers:  
"Bait couldn't sleep from hunger mom!"  
The little guy was justifying his actions as the glow toad swept away a couple of tarts taking advantage of the distraction caused but receiving a scream from an offended Sarai he went to hide behind Harrow:  
"Your Majesty, these two are a criminal association and they steal my tarts, tell them something!"  
But unlike what would have happened with anyone else, outside the family she ended that ranting with a laugh, which ended with the entrance of a black dressed Viren that bowed to the king and spoke in a slightly cold way:  
“Good evening Your majesty. I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm afraid that your duties call you back "  
Harrow closed his eyelids for a second, openly showing his displeasure with that gesture and sighed:  
"At this time? I thought that after dinner I could spend time with my family "  
The court magician replied with a smile of courtesy to the various presents, reciprocated by a serious look from Sarai, a little uncomfortable smile by Callum and one friendly by Ezran. Bait joined the boy and jumped into his arms:  
"It would certainly be nice to spend time with your family in the evening but until Your majesty becomes an early riser, I fear that he will always have work to do after dinner"  
Harrow looked offended at Viren's address who, trained for years of similar reactions, completely ignored him, before getting to his feet while Sarai hid a smile murmuring in a low voice so that the magician did not hear it:  
"Never put me in the situation of agreeing with him again, you know I don't like him"  
Harrow laughed and kissed her on the lips and then bent down and kissed the Ezran on the forehead as well, a wide circle brought him behind Callum, hesitated for a moment but at the encouraging look of his wife he bent down and kissed him too, who widened his eyes but brightened in face, though embarrassed, they did not notice Viren's evident disapproval but his mother did and stared at him harshly. After a few moments the king went out with the magician and she smiled:  
"How about washing, going to bed ... I tell a story and then to sleep"  
The gaze rested above all on Ezran at the last sentence, Callum could have stayed up a little longer to read and draw but neither of them refused a story from the mother, they ran towards their rooms while the woman stood up feeling the their laughter, a glance at the moon high in the sky, smiled, considering her friend. It was, but not tonight.  
**Ezran’s room-late night-**  
They slipped like shadows into the young prince's room, imperceptible on full moon nights, watched him sleep then one of them took him gently after Runaan, this the name of their leader blew a sleeping powder that made Bait sneeze and wake up, he could croaking only once before being stuffed into a sack, it was duty, not cruelty, and bring even the prince's pet with them could keep him more peaceful, they were not like humans. A message attached with an arrow against the wall written in that race's rough language:  
-A prince for a prince-  
The room remained empty and silent.


	2. An abrupt awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran's family discovers about his kidnapping after some family time and Runaan and elves discovers that they have captured an inusual kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember I'm not English

**Katolis Castle -morning-**  
Callum woke up early but in a strange mood, he had bad dreams, the mother who screamed their names but he could not find her and he heard Ezran cry but did not respond when he was looking for him, but they were just that, he reassured himself as soon as he awoke.   
Mum was certainly at breakfast and his brother, knowing him, was still sleeping. He rinsed his face and went to knock on his brother's room but nobody answered:   
"Do you want to see that he woke up before me? I have bad dreams and he has probably already finished all the jelly tarts and between him and mum there will be nothing sweet left to eat "  
He grumbled annoyed, in fact despite not having the disproportionate love for the sweets of the other two, he liked them, especially at breakfast but, arriving after both he had no hope unless Harrow had been an early riser and had saved something, he ran to the hall breakfast with a laugh at the idea, unfortunately Viren's accusation that the king was a sleepyhead was very true, Ezran usually took it from him.  
He almost struck Claudia who greeted embarrassed, apologizing and blushing visibly. For some reason that girl made him feel particularly clumsy and yet in a good mood, she laughed at his blabbering and said that there were no problems before diving into reading while the other servants dodged her knowing perfectly that the girl was strange and distracted . Instead he went in the breakfast room still a little flushed in his face if for the clash or the run it is not known and he ran to greet the mother hugging her with enthusiasm, reciprocated, the mother had never relented affection on either of the two children and this had always been reciprocated, then he looked around:  
"Mum, King Harrow and Ezran haven't arrived yet?"  
The woman shook her head, not worried about it:   
“No, Callum, they will be sleeping. Do you know what your brother is like and how he is ... "   
She seemed to hesitate then met the gaze of the older son firmly: “You know, I think nothing would make him happier than hearing you call him father. He loves you as if you were his, as he loves Ezran and in some ways you look more like him. You are impulsive and give all yourself, you face the important things with your head down but if one thing does not interest you, you struggle to concentrate like fencing lessons "   
She laughed to the last affirmation and he looked at her with the most offended air at it:  
“It's not true that I don't focus. It seems that I’m unable of all princely activities. I am a disaster to ride while Ezran seems born to do it and I don’t want speak about fencing, Soren says I have no talent and it is true. I feel like I seem have two left hands "  
“That you don't have. I have seen your drawings and they are wonderful, you have wonderful hands. As for Ezran, you're right about riding, but otherwise he loves his princely status less than you do, if you've noticed. Avoid the court and even the children of its age, I confide that I am a little worried ... "  
Callum was about to reassure her when Harrow made his entrance sooner than usual:  
"Am I not the last? I confess I was surprised, I expected to find the empty room for both breakfast and you. Has Ezran gone already? "  
At that point and only at that point the absence of Ezran began to be a bit strange to Sarai who calmly got up:

"I think I'm going to wake up that sleepyhead, you eat well"   
With those words She got up and started to go towards the exit of the room, not that she feared who knows what, maybe the boy had not felt well and was in bed alone, she didn't want to worry the two that she hoped bonded more in her absence.  
She waited until the door closed before to run towards the boys’s room. The room was empty, cold, but not as much as hers heart in observing that letter attached with an arrow that said words that at that moment rang in hers chest hammering it: "A prince, for a prince"   
She shook hes head, could not be , not Ezran. The breath became labored then She ran back and opened the doow with violence falling down and shouting in her despair words that broke all the joy and the serenity in the breakfast room:   
"They kidnapped Ezran!!!"  
Callum stared at his mother, he had never seen her so upset, never in his life, she had always been strong, mother had always been strong, he began to cry without being able to stop, dropping one of the jelly tarts, he was no longer hungry and everything seemed to know of ash,  
Harrow looked at both and took a moment to understand then the pain occluded his gaze, a part of him wanted to abandon himself to pain like them but he could not afford it. He was the king and had to be strong, especially for his family. He embraced Callum and took him in his arms then he went to his wife and enclosed them both in that gesture:  
"Everything will be fine, if he has been kidnapped, we will bring him home, it's a promise"  
He did not know who had kidnapped him or why but there was no doubt in his voice. When Sarai seemed to have regained control, he stood up confidently:  
"What happened, what did you see?"  
He asked the woman who got up holding Callum in her arms to implicitly reassure him, he couldn't stop crying, even if they were telling him that his little brother would be back but until then who he would talk to, play with, joke about. Who would he confide in, who would he go on adventure with, who would he fight with and then make peace? He wanted himand wanted him now:  
"The window was open and there was an arrow on the wall to which a sheet was attached, a prince for a prince was written on it"  
Harrow stared confused at Sarai and then nodded:  
"Callum, stay with your mother, I'll entrust her to you. I'm going to see what the situation is with Viren, okay? "  
He looked at both of them and he nodded, holding on to the mother who stared at Harrow as if to discuss that request but she realized that the boy also needed a parent and he was certainly more qualified to manage the court magician, so she clumsily tried to distract him:  
"We go to my favourite place. Do you like the idea?"  
Unsuccessful since the child, too old for that kind of distraction, looked at her confusedly, sideways, with eyes still lucid for tears that wet the young face and desperate, he asked:

“When does Ezran return? I should have gone into his room to check him. It's my fault that we didn't notice it right away "  
Sarai sighed realizing that she could not avoid the topic but at his concern she shook her head and stared at him raising his chin and replying with affectionate decision:  
“Don't you dare even think for a second that somehow this is your fault. The responsibility lies with those who kidnapped a child, there was no reason to suspect anything and Ezran is old enough to come alone to eat, we both know. It is not anyone's fault if we did not notice it right away, but now that we know it we will look for him and we will find them and whoever they were if they are even hurt one hair will have to deal with me "  
And in her voice there was such a dark threatening tone that even his son shivered, even though he knew he was not the target of that anger but that indeed those words were meant to reassure him.

**Katolis forest - late morning -**  
Ezran opened his eyes confused by the constant rocking, he should have told Callum about the strange dream he had had, he beat everybody else and he went on even when awake. He stirred a little and a voice said in an accent he didn't recognize:  
"Stand still little human, we will soon stop to rest"  
The child wanted to answer but realized that his mouth was occupied by a gag that made communication really difficult, he began to cry and sob, frightened, he was brave but that limit situation was really too much, he hadn't even seen the faces of the his kidnappers.  
They stopped in a clearing and the figure holding him put him down gently as he was tied, looking at his crying face he stared at him:  
"You can only thanks your dad for your situation!"  
The boy stared at the figure who had spoken, a male elf, the tone was not cold indeed one could almost sense a sense of guilt but he understood well the animals’ feelings well, not the humans or ... elves, were they elves? The awareness of the thing pushed him to stop crying suddenly, eyes wide. It was the chief who approached him only at that point to say coldly:  
“I can free your hands and give you food and drink or leave you tied up and just make you drink. If you promise not to run away I will go for the first option. Nod in that case "  
Ezran nodded, he could think of few things worse than not eating and after all how he could have run away from all those people, as soon as he was free however he replied:  
“I promise but I'm sure my father didn't do anything to justify this. You are just as bad as the stories tell !!! "  
The elf placed some fruits and a bottle in front of him and Ezran looked at them curiously, they seemed normal seasonal fruits, then he went away without checking that he really didn’t try to run away, besides the boy was surrounded, he didn't bother to answer but someone else did:  
“He kidnapped the Dragon Prince, or rather his egg. When he returns it, you will go back home "  
Ezran stared at them in confusion for a few moments, convincing them that he knew nothing, perhaps even a human was ashamed to tell his puppy that he had kidnapped one but he shook his head:  
"You're wrong, Dad would never have done anything like this !!"  
He said it confidently. The same with whom he knew that his parents loved him and that his brother was the best in the world even though he did not believe that he spoke to animals.  
The boss, it was evident that it was him:  
"Eat, drink that we will have to go back to running"

It was obvious that they could not rest in that place, a croak attracted his attention and the child stared at them with an air of concern:   
"Can you free my glow toad? Bait is hungry too and he doesn't like being in the dark"  
Runaan nodded and the boy shared with the animal what he had received under the surprised gaze of the elves, who expected him to whine for more food but he was a prince and he had been told how to behave during a kidnapping ... creating constant annoyances was not among the indications . He looked at the toad and he shook his head a few times for no apparent reason then finished. He got up sighing and headed towards Runaan, held out his hands as if inviting him to tie them:   
"I finished eating. And I will not follow you of my will "   
The elf tied him up without particular delicacy, he observed the fear on the child's face but also how he had approached him confidently, without hesitation, words like those would not be out of tune on the mouth of a young elf. Soon the clearing was empty, with no trace of the passage of the elves. almost... On one of the trees, toad claws, they had awkwardly engraved EX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Real question is... Why EX?:D


	3. Looking for Ezran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran has been kidnapped and everybody is looking for him... or not?

**Council room -Afternoon-**  
The day continued in chaos, the discovery that the heir had been kidnapped had alarmed everyone because obviously it had been impossible to control the leakage of news. The king, queen and young prince were surrounded by muffled whispers of both servants and nobles. Shortly after the discovery, patrols had been sent to the east and this too had given rise to questions because everyone knew what was in the east, no human kingdom, this was certain.  
Meanwhile Viren was talking to the king and queen in the council room, Callum was with them. Although the counselor had been determined to say that it was not a place for a child, both parents had been adamant in not wanting him out of sight for a second causing to the mage a grim expression on his face but he had had to accept the presence of the bastard son as he called it not too secretly, it was probably only the king who didn't know:  
“As I said to his majesty in the young prince's room both the letter and the arrow make me think of the elves but I have no idea what they mean by those words. They are scum that should be wiped out from the continent. The last action they took only confirms my theory”  
“We all know your opinion and as you well know mine differs very lot. I am sure that phrase means something, and that, in their opinion, we should understand its meaning. The elves never went so far as to kidnap a member of the Katolis royal family. Despite the past wars between our race and theirs, this is a new thing, a new behavior that does not belong to their way of doing. They are intelligent people with whom I am sure it is possible to speak. "  
He stared at her with obvious hatred, his face twisted with anger as he slammed a hand against the table:  
"They exiled us, for the only fault of having tried to survive, while they wanted us to remain like beasts without magic to suffer from diseases and death. We should make them pay for this last affront together with the past instead of worrying about the meaning of their words! "  
Harrow narrowed his eyes at that aggressive explosion towards his partner but he was careful not to intervene, he knew her and knew that she was able to defend herself, with words or deeds if the situation required it, which in fact it happened:  
"The court adviser seems to have forgotten that our goal is not to start a war with Xadia but to bring our younger son back"  
The woman's tone was hard but calm and met the gaze of the dark wizard without the slightest indecision, who replied:  
“As far as we know Ezran may already be dead, letter or not letter! And I don't know that the heir has an older brother! "  
Dry words that made the only child in the room jump but pushed Sarai to hide a sad smile, she needed her husband to see the same Viren who she saw every day, one who despised their son. Harrow inhaled then exhaled to contain the fury that mounted inside him and tried to respond calmly to that by no means veiled insinuation:  
“Let's clarify this point once and for all. Callum is my son, nothing will change this! Certainly not the fact that he doesn't have my blood. I could not be more proud of him in any case. And he's a wonderful brother to Ezran. That said, I will start from the hypothesis that the heir is alive until proven otherwise and I am convinced that if we discover the meaning of that letter we will be able to get it back. Besides, don't tell me that you would behave differently if it were your son who was kidnapped "  
Callum observed Harrow for a second with amazement, he had never thought that the king could be proud of him, he believed he did nothing to deserve it and he had to wipe away tears of emotion that attenuated that pain for the disappearance of Ezran, he was scared and worried for the little brother but he was not alone and this made feel him stronger.  
Viren hesitated but only for a second before replying decisively:  
“If Soren were kidnapped, I would act exactly as I said you should act. I'd take revenge on all Xadia, assuming he's dead. They are monsters and we all know it "  
Again it was Sarai who got in the way, the woman was much more aware of the strengths and weaknesses of the magician who hid her dark sides less from the woman, not even considering her entirely of the royal family or probably intelligent enough:  
“What if it's Claudia? Would you do that even if it were her? "  
Harrow looked at her with wide eyes for that implication that seemed absurd to him, he himself could not have chosen between the two children even to save their lives, it would have been impossible, he loved them both and Viren's hesitation at that question pushed him to look at him as if he were seeing him for the first time. The magician replied darkly and aggressively seeming to those who knew him even less credible:  
"Why should I act differently? I'm going to find a way to find your youngest son or whatever is left so that you can find a bit of common sense then maybe you will listen to me! "  
A bow to Harrow and he quickly left the council room while the two looked at each other, Callum ran to his mother who hugged him gently and whispered reassuringly:  
"Do not worry. Ezran will be fine "  
The boy nodded and then went to the father for the first time stretched out his arms in his direction and Harrow had to close his eyes because for a few moments the vision had blurred as he picked up his stepson:  
"Yes, we will bring it home, we promise you"  
And Callum trusted that promise.  
Once outside the wizard tried to calm down, he had forgotten that woman's ability make him furious, two things he knew for sure. Finally the war between humans and elves was near to begin and no one would ever have discovered the true meaning of that letter. The little prince would have been a small price to pay for the destruction of dragons and elves, after all.

**Katolis forest -evening-**  
They stopped at a clearing near a quiet lake and the boy stared the elven leader shooting a pointed arrow towards the sky, pronouncing meaningless words for him. After a few minutes of silent waiting, the most incredible thing the child could imagine, a real dragon, came down. She was decidedly big in his eyes, red coloured but actually young for one of her lineage, so much so that she still cannot speak:  
"He is the prince of Katolis, they are waiting for him"  
Runaan bowed with some respect but without the slightest submission to the majestic figure who approached the child with a hostile air that became puzzled and curious after a few moments. The elf freed him from the ropes and gave him Bait back:  
“I advise you to behave well in the presence of the king and queen. I freed you because from here on your only chance of escape would be suicide and you don't seem brave enough or coward enough to choose it "  
He seemed unsure about it, because he did not understand that child, with anyone else human he would have classified that cowardice and for him Ezran was fearful but he had performed impressive acts of courage for someone of his age, including his behavior in front of the dragon. Fascinated but not at all frightened, on the contrary, if it hadn't been impossible he would have sworn he was talking to us.  
The kid let himself be lifted on the silent dragon but just before the dragon flied away he laid his hands to hold himself and turned to Runaan with a decision in stark contrast to his childish voice:  
"For when mom and dad will have saved me, I'm sure you will understand that you were wrong. They certainly didn't kidnap Zubeia's egg! "  
The dragon left but only when they disappeared from sight, did the elves look at each other, from whom, exactly, had Ezran learned the name of the queen?

**Throne room -evening-**  
The dinner was less lively than usual even though the two parents managed to distract Callum more than lunch and get him to eat, but later they returned to the throne room to receive the reports of the sent guards who were all rather bleak, except one. A crown guard near the pension sent Soren ahead who was training to take his place and he smiled then turned serious then smiled again uncertain how to behave after the bow while the sister supported him with silent enthusiasm and the father looked at him annoyed :  
"In a small and pretty secluded clearing we found some signs of someone who stopped and an inscription engraved on the tree with something short and not very sharp, which seemed to want to be hidden. However, we don't think it has much to do with it. I mean what does EX mean? An abandoned boyfriend? "  
The words were out of place and the commander threw him a slap but Callum jumped with enthusiasm:  
"It is Ezran !!! I'm sure it's him !!! "  
Viren sighed and turned to the young prince with a soft and vague pity but not openly hostile tone at least:  
"The heir I guess he knows how to write his name, even if it were him, he wouldn't think he would write an Ez to let us know it was him"  
The boy shook his head and turned to his parents with the same enthusiasm and fun, remembering the absurd discussion he had a short time before about the matter:  
“Ezran can write his name but says he doesn't like Z and prefers to use X. The tutors go crazy on this thing, they say he can't write the name as he likes. But he ... well writes Exran or Ex "  
The little prince was capricious but a small smile that turned into a laugh of pure relief on the face of Harrow who after a few moments, totally disinterested in Soren's less than perfect exposure, commented:  
"After tonight, I could write a real edict about the fact that Ezran can write the name as he likes !!"  
Sarai nodded, the days would still be long as they sought the answer to the mystery behind their son's kidnapping but in that news of Callum she too felt a little relief, her son was fine. Viren bowed:  
"It is therefore clear that you were right. We will find a way to save the heir and bring him home, I will look for some solution among my things "  
The woman turned to him but the latter appeared completely sincere, nodded and the magician moved away, a smile, one that would have made the chills come from how sinister it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Remember that I'm not an American girl so My written English is basic and I can do various mistakes


End file.
